Descubriendo sentimientos
by isuzurin90
Summary: Se acerca San Valentín y como es de esperarse el Host Club no se queda atrás en hallar una forma de divertirse en este día, que comience el concurso por obtener un chocolate de Haruhi, ¿será que Hikaru por fin se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos? one-shoot


Hola aquí Isuzurin reportándose con este one shoot de Ouran High School Host Club :) bueno no tengo muchas historias publicadas (en realidad esta es la segunda...; P) pero bueno trato de esforzarme ténganme algo de paciencia, espero que les guste.

**Descubriendo sentimientos.**

**Por: Isuzurin90**

La realidad cada día iba para peor desde hace bastante Kaoru notó que su hermano actuaba muy diferente a como solía hacerlo siempre de manera especial con su juguete y parecía volverse más notorio o más insoportable cuando ese día estaba ya tan cercano bueno de hecho él ya sabía a que se debía la actitud de su gemelo y ya se había hecho a la idea ahora lo único que restaba era esperar a que el propio involucrado se diera cuenta de la situación, realmente que el Host Club estaba lleno de idiotas…

El instituto privado Ouran se define por uno, familias prestigiosas y dos, riqueza. Y la gente prospera tiene mucho tiempo libre. Por lo tanto, este Ouran Host Club trata de que esos chicos atractivos que tienen tiempo ofrezcan hospitalidad a las señoritas encantadoras que también lo tienen y sacar provecho. Es un juego elegante y único en este instituto de gente rica.

Al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con el Host Club quienes están planificando lo que parece ser un evento muy importante.

Honey junto con Mori sentados escuchan atentos al informe que Kyouya (el rey entre las sombras) ofrece acerca de las estadísticas de afluencia de las estudiantes del Ouran al Host Club para luego junto con Tamaki presentar la próxima actividad que se realizará, la reunión había comenzado hace unos pocos minutos pero aun no habían llegado los hermanos Hitachin ni Haruhi y esto molestó sobremanera a Tamaki, pues muy posiblemente su amada hija estaría con esos gemelos demoniacos y sus sospechas eran correctas dado que en ese momento Haruhi acababa de ingresar al salón de Música junto con los gemelos provocando exaltación en el rey.

–Haruhi ¿¡que haces con esos demonios!

–tranquilízate señor venimos del salón de clases.

–recuerda que estamos en el mismo salón– aclaró Kaoru con malicia.

–Haru-chan ven estamos planificando algo muy divertido– dijo Honey mientras jalaba a Haruhi sacándola de entre la rutinaria pelea de los gemelos con el rey.

–de acuerdo pero no hace falta que me jales de esta manera.

–No pareces entusiasmada Haruhi–dijo Kyouya– aunque a ti no te interesa mucho estas cosas bueno solo asegúrate de no recibir ningún chocolate fuera del club ¿de acuerdo?

– ¿chocolate? ¿Por qué habría de recibir algún chocolate?

– ¿No sabes la fecha que se aproxima Haruhi?– preguntó Honey pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de modo que continuó– pasado mañana será San Valentín– dijo muy emocionado puesto que en esta fecha recibía muchos chocolates.

–ah, entiendo– contestó aburrida.

– ¿Sólo ah?– se quejó Tamaki– no deberías actuar desinteresada ante esta ocasión especial, San Valentín es una fecha única en que las chicas confiesan sus sentimientos de amor, y en que las hermosas doncellas simbolizan sus sentimientos con una ofrenda sencilla e igualmente única como lo es el chocolate, en san Valentín las parejas se unen más y el amor vuelve a florecer, es una fecha que irradia amor por todos lados…

–Entonces se supone que solo debo aceptarlos en hora de atención del Host Club ¿verdad?– Haruhi estaba con Kyouya ignorando por completo a Tamaki, provocando desolación en este último.

–así es, desde que el Host Club se creo hemos hecho un concurso en donde nuestras clientas dan su chocolate a los miembros del club además se elige el mejor chocolate entregado y a la ganadora se le permite tener una cena privada con todos los miembros.

–nunca me informaron acerca de esto, bueno aunque no me entusiasme la idea supongo que no tengo elección, ¿ya puedo irme a casa? Tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

–no hay problema todo ya está listo será de la misma forma que el año anterior pero debo programar mejor la cena de premiación– contestó mientras volvía a su laptop.

–Sempai estás haciendo la atmosfera muy pesada– le afirmó Haruhi a Tamaki quien estaba en una esquina en su habitual estado de caparazón vacío.

–Haruhi ignoró por completo a papá– respondió sin cambiar de postura.

Mientras tanto Haruhi salía del salón de música, después de todo nada se podía hacer cuando Tamaki se ponía así. Una vez que Haruhi se había ido los gemelos se acercaron a su señor para animarlo un poco.

–hey señor cálmate ya deberías estar acostumbrado a la actitud de Haruhi.

–creo que tienen razón porque Haruhi aún está en su edad de rebelde, pero deben entender que es muy duro para un padre soportar esta situación.

–saliéndonos del tema de los padres se nos ha ocurrido una magnífica idea, un juego– anunció Kaoru

–se llama "competición de san Valentín ¿Quién puede conseguir un chocolate de Haruhi?"–completó Hikaru

– ¿un chocolate de Haruhi? *-* – exclamó Tamaki.

–me parece bien.

–Nosotros también queremos participar:) – indicó Honey quien se unió a la conversación junto con Mori.

–Kyouya-sempai ¿también te nos unes?–preguntó Hikaru.

–yo paso, creo que solo me dedicaré a observar.

–ya veo.

– ¿un chocolate de Haruhi? *-*

–señor cálmate ¬_¬

–bueno las reglas serán: 1. No deben decir a Haruhi nuestro objetivo– inició Kaoru

–2. No pueden pedir directamente a Haruhi que les dé uno–continuó el mayor de los gemelos

–3. El límite será el 13 de febrero si no consiguen convencer a Haruhi de darles un chocolate pues no podrán hacer nada el 14 de febrero ¿entendido?–finalizó Kaoru.

-Y así la competencia comienza-

–hey Haruhi ¿Por qué no te gusta San Valentín?– preguntó Hikaru.

–no es que no me guste simplemente no me llama la atención– contestó un poco molesta– y ¿Quién les permitió entrar a mi casa?– preguntó en el mismo tono.

En efecto hace unos minutos cuando Haruhi se disponía a hacer la colada había sido sorprendida por la inesperada llegada de los miembros del Host.

–Bueno– continuó Kaoru– dejando eso de lado, ¿alguna vez has hecho chocolates para alguien?

–"no" ¬_¬

"Que fría" pensaron todos, en tanto que Haruhi seguía en sus labores ignorando a los miembros del host pero todos iban tras ella como perritos.

–Haru-chan entonces no piensas darle chocolates a nadie– preguntó Honey

–creo que no.

– ¿Ni siquiera a mi?– volvió a preguntar el amante de los dulces pero esta vez con una carita muy tierna.

–Bueno creo que puedo hacerte uno– respondió Haruhi sonriendo lo cual provocó que Honey saltara junto con su conejito.

"no puedo creerlo" fue lo que pensaron Tamaki y los gemelos al ver la rapidez con la que Honey había conseguido convencer Haruhi de darle un chocolate y jalaron a Honey hacia un lado.

– ¡Honey-sempai eso es trampa!– dijeron los gemelos en coro– le pediste que te diera uno, rompiste la regla número 2.

–pero si yo sólo le pregunté si no me iba a dar uno– contestó colocándose su dedo en la boca haciéndose el desentendido.

– ¡Es lo mismo!– gritaron Tamaki y los hermanos Hitachiin.

–Disculpa Mori-sempai, ¿también quieres que te prepare uno?– preguntó Haruhi llamando la atención de los cuatro compañeros que discutían.

Mori asintió.

–¡ahhh!– gritaron a todo pulmón el trío dinámico y se acercaron a Haruhi, inclinándose un poco de tal manera que quedaban por debajo de la estatura de Haruhi y permanecieron callados mientras la miraban muy ansiosamente esperando a que también les ofreciera darles un chocolate.

– ¿Qué ocurre?– preguntó Haruhi muy tranquila, pero ellos continuaron en esa pose incluso abriendo más los ojos esperando que las tan esperadas palabras fueran pronunciadas por Haruhi.

En ese momento sonó un pitido.

–¡oh! el té ya está listo–dijo Haruhi corriendo a la cocina, mientras los tres chicos cayeron, Haruhi los había ignorado por completo, era obvio que ella no diría que les daría un chocolate por sí misma así que tendrían que conseguirlo ellos.

- Al día siguiente -

–wow, así que este es un festival de plebeyos– dijo Kaoru.

–se trata de un parque de diversiones montado por el día de San Valentín.

–Hay mucha gente aquí–continuó Tamaki sonriendo.

–_rayos, ¿como terminé aquí?–_ se dijo a sí misma la castaña algo fastidiada, luego recordó que aprovechando que era domingo había decidido hacer las compras y cuando se disponía a salir para ir al supermercado se encontró en la puerta de calle con un muy carismático grupo de jóvenes sonriendo abiertamente (salvo unas excepciones que se mantuvieron inexpresivos), sin aviso previo fue introducida en el elegante vehículo tras ellos y conducida hasta aquel lugar.

Tamaki había pensado que sería buena idea llevar a Haruhi a un día de diversión y de esta manera obtendría como recompensa un chocolate hecho por su adorada hija, pero al final todos en el Host se habían enterado y habían ido.

–miren hay un puesto de algodón de dulce por acá– dijo Honey muy emocionado y dirigiéndose hacia el, seguido por los demás Hosts.

Mientras tanto Haruhi se mantuvo de pie en el mismo lugar observando a Honey saltando feliz con un gran algodón de azúcar y a Tamaki mirar atentamente como el nervioso dueño del negocio manejaba la máquina, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, en realidad pensaba aprovechar ese día para completar algunas tareas pendientes y relajarse un poco pero había terminado siendo guía del host club en su excursión al "complejo modo de vida de los plebeyos", pero pese a eso los únicos quienes parecían disfrutar eran Tamaki, Honey y Kaoru, bueno Mori en realidad nunca parecía mostrar emoción alguna y Kyouya solo era feliz cuando se trataba de obtener ganancias o cuando sabía algo que todos los demás ignoraban, pero lo que realmente era inaudito era el hecho de que Hikaru no estuviera junto con su hermano haciendo escándalo de cualquier cosa y por el contrario caminara aburrido tras de ellos con una expresión de molestia.

–No pareces muy feliz Haruhi– dijo Kyouya quien permaneció en la misma posición que su interlocutora.

–y que hay de ti, no es la clase de actividad en la que estarías interesado.

–efectivamente tenía otras cosas mejores que hacer pero no se le puede decir nada a Tamaki cuando se obsesiona con una idea, pero acaso tú no vienes a este tipo de festivales.

–No me llaman mucho la atención– respondió aburrida.

–Hey, Haruhi, Kyouya, vengan por acá– llamó Tamaki a lo lejos así que ambos caminaron hacia donde estaban los demás.

El tiempo avanzaba tan rápidamente que era turbulento, sin duda Haruhi sabía que las salidas con el host club no eran del todo tranquilas pero no esperaba que la hicieran subir a casi todos los juegos y lo que era peor sin descanso alguno, ella no estaba acostumbrada a subirse en ellos cuando visitaba los parques de diversiones sino que se limitaba a mirar los puestos y hacer compras y nada más sin embargo en esa mañana los había probado a la mayoría pero Tamaki aún tenía mucha energía y quería seguir disfrutando de la feria, de hecho habían comido ahí y las horas seguían transcurriendo estaba tan fatigada que ya ni se podía mover y tenía que ser llevada a rastras por Tamaki.

– ¿te estás divirtiendo Haruhi?– preguntó Tamaki.

–diversión no es exactamente la palabra que usaría¬.¬

–"que mala" T-T dijo Tamaki con unos ríos de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

–vamos Haruhi, no seas así, mira que nos tomamos la molestia de ir hasta tú casa para que te distraigas– dijo Kaoru.

–Gracias por la molestia– dijo en tono irónico– pero francamente ya se está haciendo tarde y quisiera volver a casa, tengo cosas que hacer.

– ¿cosas que hacer?...uhm… ¿tiene que ver con hacer chocolates?– preguntó el menor de los gemelos ante lo cual Hikaru reaccionó sobresaltado, por primera vez en todo el día.

–Sí– respondió cortante.

– ¿Alguno es para mí?– preguntó emocionado el presidente del Host club.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacer chocolate para ti sempai?

–Entonces… ¿no piensas darme ninguno?– volvió a preguntar cabizbajo

–sabes Haruhi, el día de San Valentín no solo se trata de enamorados también es un excelente oportunidad de agradecer a las personas que te han ayudado– dijo Kaoru.

–eso lo sé perfectamente y aunque lo único que han logrado es causarme problemas he decidido darles uno– respondió, provocando alegría en Tamaki y Kaoru, pero la reacción de Hikaru no fue del todo esperada puesto que en lugar de alegrarse solo bajo su cabeza mientras una aflicción lo envolvía.

– ¿De verdad?– se emocionó Tamaki– entonces en agradecimiento te dejaré subir en todos los juegos y si quieres algo solo pídeselo a papá.

"_Eso era lo que menos quería"_ pensó la castaña siendo arrastrada por Tamaki una vez más.

–Muy bien ese será el siguiente– dijo Tamaki apuntando hacia el juego y en seguida corrió hacia la boletería seguido por los demás– 7 boletos por favor.

Haruhi suspiró rendida, no se podía hacer nada con la actitud de su sempai, en ese momento se volvió a ver a los miembros del Host Club perpleja miró a un lado y a otro y continuó con su interrogación.

–Kaoru, ¿Dónde está Hikaru?–preguntó la castaña.

Al instante todos se miraron entre sí, Hikaru no estaba, ¿en qué instante desapareció?, se apresuraron a mirar a su alrededor sin poder encontrarlo, Kaoru intentó localizarlo con su móvil pero lo tenía apagado así que tomaron la decisión de separarse para buscarlo, se organizaron en un instante y procedieron en ir en su búsqueda, Kaoru y Haruhi fueron juntos, cuando ya llevaban un tiempo en eso Haruhi recordó en que en todo ese día Hikaru no había estado actuando como siempre.

–Kaoru, ¿qué ocurrió? Desde esta mañana Hikaru estaba actuando extraño, acaso ¿pelearon?

–no, bueno supongo que estaba inquieto por un asunto… mira tal vez esté entre esa multitud–dijo señalando un gran público que se había formado frente a un escenario para lo que parecía ser un pequeño concierto.

–pero ¿cómo piensas pasar por ahí?

–Intentaré buscarlo mientras tanto espérame aquí– respondió el menor de los Hitachiin y se abrió paso entre la gente al mismo tiempo que recordaba la conversación que tuvo la noche anterior con su gemelo.

-flashback-

En la mansión de los Hitachiin.

–Realmente no puedo creer que Honey y Mori nos hayan ganado en conseguir un chocolate de Haruhi– decía Kaoru a su hermano, sin obtener una respuesta por parte de él– hey ¡me estás ignorando!– se quejó

–Perdón…–suspiro– crees que Haruhi realmente nunca ha hecho chocolates para nadie– dijo decaído, Kaoru sólo sonrío.

–bueno admito que Haruhi es muy buena con cosas como la cocina pero también tenemos que reconocer que ella no es del tipo de chica que le daría un chocolate a alguien por el día de san Valentín de verdad no me la imagino haciéndolo.

– ¿crees que esto está bien?

– ¿a qué te refieres?

–a este juego, es decir, ella aún no le ha dado un chocolate a nadie y el hecho de hacer que nos dé uno por un simple juego…– no pudo terminar la frase pero Kaoru pudo reconocer lo que su hermano estaba pensando.

–no crees que estás exagerando, no es como si la estuviéramos obligando, además las chicas también les dan chocolates a sus padres, tíos, hermanos, amigos…como agradecimiento.– concluyó.

-fin del flashback-

"_supongo que aún no se encuentra bien con esta situación" _pensó Kaoru mientras continuaban caminando buscándolo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por otro lado Hikaru caminaba ajeno a todo lo que estaba alrededor suyo, también pensaba en lo dicho por su hermano.

"¿porque me estoy comportando así?, no debí haberme ido de esta manera al menos debí decirles a donde iba pero no pensé, Haruhi tiene razón mis acciones son más irracionales que las de Kaoru, ojalá se me pegara la sensatez de él, pero necesitaba alejarme de los demás…, ja, realmente no estoy actuando de acuerdo a mí debería estar feliz porque recibiré un chocolate de Haruhi pero no es así…" pensaba Hikaru en esos momentos mientras continuaba caminando sin prestar atención a los juegos, pronto ya ni siquiera sabía por donde había venido pero bueno tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de volver con los demás, así que continuó con su camino, pero de repente paró de golpe al ver frente suyo a esa persona.

Haruhi…

No había nadie más con ella y parecía inquieta, ¿acaso estaba perdida?, no podría ser, sería más lógico pensar que los demás se habían perdido puesto que no estaban acostumbrados a esas conglomeraciones, pero aún así estaba en medio de toda la gente buscando desesperadamente entre la multitud, aquella reacción la hacia ver tan indefensa pero al mismo tiempo esa expresión intranquila y sus ojos puros indagadores, bellos y cristalinos la hacían ver increíblemente encantadora…

En ese momento Haruhi giró y vio a Hikaru parado a unos cuantos metros de ella sin hacer un solo movimiento.

–Hikaru…–se apresuro a llegar a donde él estaba– ¿por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?, estábamos buscándote por todas partes.

–ah…yo…lo siento, de repente los perdí de vista y ya no los pude encontrar.

–bueno al menos estás bien, estábamos preocupados porque ni siquiera contestabas el móvil.

–es que en realidad no lo traigo conmigo, lo olvidé en casa.

–será mejor que vayamos con los demás deben estar muy preocupados– dijo volteándose para ir hacia donde se suponía iría Kaoru.

–Espera –dijo tomándola de la mano antes de que diera un paso deteniéndola en el instante

– ¿Hikaru?

El peli naranja se había sorprendido tanto como Haruhi que no supo como reaccionar en verdad no se esperaba esa acción y solo se observaron directo a los ojos.

–Lo siento– dijo de inmediato–…yo realmente quisiera estar solo un momento– dijo soltándola– si voy ahora de seguro todos me harán muchas preguntas y no me dejarán pensar claramente, no te preocupes estaré bien –añadió al ver el rostro preocupado de la castaña– solo dile a Kaoru que no se preocupe.

Enseguida Tamaki junto con Kyouya pasaron cerca de ellos, pero aún no los habían visto, pero bueno solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los reconocieran así que tenía que resignarse a escuchar todo el discurso que le daría su señor y caminó hacia donde estaban sus compañeros pero en ese instante Haruhi lo jaló conduciéndolo al lado contrario de donde se suponía estaban Tamaki y Kyouya, de un momento a otro se hallaban escondidos tras una boletería pero sus sempais continuaban muy cerca.

–Tenemos que entrar o nos encontrarán– dijo la castaña exaltada casi como si fueran fugitivos de la ley, claro que esto dejó a Hikaru sin habla puesto que Haruhi no acostumbraba a actuar de esa manera– ¿acaso no querías tener un momento en paz?– dijo al no tener respuesta, Hikaru se quedó muy asombrado por la manera en que Haruhi se complicaba y sólo para ayudarlo, se puso de pie y compró dos entradas sin ni siquiera prestarle atención a qué clase de juego era, de inmediato tomó a Haruhi y la condujo a la entrada pero al instante quedó inmóvil al ver que los boletos que había comprado eran para un paseo en bote a través de un túnel, lo que es equivalente a decir "un paseo en bote para enamorados", Hikaru empezaba a dudar en subir.

–Estoy seguro que vi a Haruhi y a Hikaru por aquí– se trataba de Tamaki que venía directo hacia ellos pero aún sin percatarse de su presencia, en un acto reflejo Haruhi saltó al bote para después traer a Hikaru al interior, este último estaba tan sorprendido que aún no lograba reaccionar solo lo hizo cuando Haruhi rápidamente lo obligó a sentarse.

–Rápido tenemos que avanzar o esto no habrá servido de nada –comenzó a pedalear y en un momento Hikaru también se incorporó a la tarea.

Por otra parte detrás de ellos en el rostro de Kyouya se dibujo una leve sonrisa, como era de imaginarse el rey entre las sombras no pasó por alto el hecho de que Haruhi y Hikaru habían estado escondiéndose de ellos.

–Kyouya, rápido no te quedes ahí tenemos que seguir buscando a Hikaru.

–seguro que quieres encontrarlo ¿?

–por supuesto el deber de todo líder es proteger a todos sus discípulos e ir en sus búsqueda cuando alguno de ellos se pierda en el camino y como presidente del host club es mi deber proteger a todos nuestros miembros como si fuéramos una familia– dijo con su tono principesco brillando con cada palabra.

–siendo esa la situación puedes despreocuparte porque Haruhi ya lo encontró y fueron a dar un paseo en bote allá.

–¡¿qué?– gritó Tamaki volteándose a ver a donde Kyouya indicaba confirmando lo dicho por él– ¿cómo es posible que ese gemelo pervertido esté dando un paseo con mi adorable hija?, suéltame ahora mismo voy a ponerlo en su lugar– decía el King tratando de avanzar sin conseguirlo puesto que Kyouya lo sostenía de su camiseta pero sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo.

Ajenos al alboroto que el presidente estaba haciendo, Haruhi y Hikaru seguían pedaleando, una vez que se encontraban dentro del túnel se relajaron y se dejaron llevar por la suave corriente.

–Estuvimos cerca– dijo Haruhi aliviada.

–si, ahora podemos descansar, te tomaste esto muy enserio.

–creo que me dejé llevar…, lo siento tanto se supone que querías estar solo, te prometo que me quedaré callada pero si quieres hablar aquí estoy– dijo sonriendo.

Hikaru se sonrojó violentamente y volteó su cabeza hacia otro lado tratando esconder su sonrojado rostro de Haruhi "¿por qué tenía que ser tan linda?", no pero que rayos estaba pensando, siempre había pensado que Haruhi era linda pero bueno era como si fuera su juguete ¿Por qué tendría que sonrojarse de esa manera?

Hubo un incómodo silencio un momento.

–Gracias –dijo Hikaru tratando de romper con ese silencio

– ¿Por qué?

–por ayudarme, en verdad no era necesario.

–no te preocupes somos amigos después de todo.

Hikaru continuaba incómodo.

–Creo que se esforzaron mucho creando este ambiente– dijo Haruhi observando los detalles que habían colocado en el túnel.

–En realidad no es muy impresionante –dijo algo despectivo viendo a su alrededor, para luego voltearse a ver a una muy sonriente Haruhi que miraba ensimismada las luces brillantes que iluminaban el oscuro túnel simulando una noche estrellada.

Las incandescentes luces tras ella hacían resaltar su hermosa tez blanca y bella sonrisa, ahora sí que le empezaba a agradar ese ambiente, no pudo evitar sonreír.

–te hace pensar en lo cerca que está San Valentín–continuó Haruhi.

–eh ¿? Si, tienes razón– dijo deprimiéndose otra vez al recordar el asuntito que lo tenía así–…mmm, Haruhi ¿?

–si ¿?

–realmente estas pensando en darle un chocolate a los miembros del Host club.

–ah, si– dijo sin titubear provocando que el peli naranja girara su rostro en otra dirección en son de molestia, al ver esa reacción Haruhi se sorprendió–…no te preocupes también te daré uno– añadió sonriendo.

– ¿Por qué?

–hmm ¿?

– tú dijiste que nunca le habías dado un chocolate a nadie entonces ¿Por qué?, no necesitas hacer esto, debe ser muy molesto para ti.

–no, la verdad no lo es y bueno después de todo ya se lo prometí a todos, no puedo retractarme de ello.

– ¡tu primer chocolate de San Valentín deberías dárselo a tu persona especial!– dijo en un arranque que dejó a Haruhi sin habla

"Rayos, ¿Por qué dije esa tontería?"

–no hay problema como Kaoru dijo no solo se le da chocolates a la persona que te gusta sino también a aquellos con los que estás agradecido.

Esto no mejoró mucho el animo del peli naranja de alguna forma no se sentía bien recibiendo un chocolate de Haruhi solo por agradecimiento…

Claro ahora lo veía todo claro el hecho de estar molesto en ese instante y más aún el hecho de estar actuando de manera extraña los últimos días, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes?, en realidad no quería recibir un chocolate de Haruhi que contuviera los mismos sentimientos que los de los demás Host, porque lo que el deseaba era que Haruhi lo distinguiera de sus amigos y que lo viera como ese alguien especial, de alguna manera había sentido eso casi desde un inicio cuando ella pudo diferenciarlo de su gemelo, si seguramente fue ahí cuando aquellos sentimientos comenzaron a nacer.

Volteó a ver a Haruhi quien aguardaba esperando una respuesta, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, y evitó su mirada en un instante.

–Hikaru, entonces eso era lo que tenía inquieto ¿?– preguntó Haruhi pero el peli naranja continuó evitando todo contacto visual con ella– es agradable saber que te preocupas por mí– dijo serena y sonriente mirando a la nada.

¿Cómo era posible que ella siempre supiera lo que estaba pasando en su interior?, incluso cuando se había comportando terriblemente mal con Arai-kun, el amigo que Haruhi tenía en secundaria, ella lo había entendido y no se enojó con él, siempre había sido así, ofreciéndole su amistad incondicional pero de alguna forma no se sentía a gusto con ese cariño.

Volteó a verla una vez más ahora estaba viendo como unas suaves hondas en el agua se forman debajo del bote. Sin que pudiera evitarlo acercó su mano a la suya.

–pasa algo Hikaru ¿?

En realidad había actuado sin pensar y ahora estaba muy nervioso pero continuaba sujetando la mano de la castaña, claro que en ocasiones anteriores Hikaru y Kaoru habían utilizado a Haruhi para hacer rabiar a su señor y para lograrlo hacían más que solo tomarla de las manos pero ahora era diferente. Tanto tiempo había estado enamorado de ella aunque no lo había notado pero era así porque no es como si sus sentimientos hubiesen aparecido de la noche a la mañana y ahora el estar tan cerca de ella en verdad no pudo evitar sentirse tan atraído hacia ella.

Se fue acercando suavemente al rostro de ella, pero se detuvo antes de que sus labios pudieran encontrarse, no podía aprovecharse de esa situación de seguro Haruhi aún no había notado en que iba a desembocar toda esa platica, si ella era así demasiado ingenua para notar sus reprimidos impulsos por besarla pero en aquella proximidad pudo observar detalladamente las facciones de su rostro notando así como un leve tinte carmín había teñido sus mejillas. "Entonces notó que estaba apunto de besarla y no me detuvo", ninguno de los dos había retrocedido un solo centímetro y continuaban observándose el uno al otro, ahora sabía que ella entendía que estaba apunto de suceder y aún así no lo había rechazado, habiendo interpretado esto no pudo seguir reprimiéndose.

Sus rostros se acercaron más hasta sentir la respiración del otro sobre si mismos, seguían tomados de las manos mientras la distancia entre ellos se acortaba a cada segundo y su respiración se aceleraba más.

–¡Haruhi!– la voz de Tamaki los desconcertó y los hizo separarse de inmediato.

"rayos ¿Por qué tenía que aparecerse en este momento?" se decía a sí mismo Hikaru.

Habían estado tan deleitados el uno con el otro que no habían notado que el recorrido en el bote ya había terminado. Por suerte sus compañeros no habían visto el desarrollo de toda la escena ni (para desdicha de ambos) la conclusión de la misma.

El peli naranja se volvió a ver a la castaña la cual lucía aún muy desconcertada por todo lo ocurrido en los escasos 15 minutos que había durado su paseo en bote.

– ¿¡por qué estás tan cerca de mi hija!

–Hika-chan te estuvimos buscando por todas partes.

–lo siento olvidamos llamarlos para que no se preocuparan– mintió Hikaru.

Todos observaron a Hikaru primero y luego a Haruhi por supuesto que esto no se lo creyeron los demás pero Haruhi no había dicho nada más y no era natural en ella permitir mentiras así que decidieron dejarlos ser.

–bueno lo importante es que todos nos divertimos, ahora que recuerdo Haruhi dijiste que tenias que tenías unas cuantas cosas pendientes cierto ¿?

–ah…si– dijo vagamente.

–Bueno dado el hecho que nosotros fuimos los que trajimos aquí lo correcto es que te llevemos a tu casa– dijo Kyouya, Haruhi solo asintió.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Haruhi estaba parada en la cocina ante los ingredientes y los moldes para hacer chocolate. Luego de que los Host la habían dejado en su casa había salido al supermercado y había comprado todo lo necesario para hacer los chocolates pero en casa aún no había movido nada, lucía pensativa y bueno como no estarlo cuando había estado a punto de besarse con Hikaru.

Tomó un molde en sus manos y lo observó sonriendo, en seguida tomó los ingredientes y comenzó a trabajar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Honey observaba minuciosamente el pequeño dulce en sus manos, de la misma manera todos observaban el chocolate que Haruhi acaba de entregarles a todos.

–Sé que no es lo que esperaban pero…– decía Haruhi con una gotita en la cabeza al ver lo críticos que podían resultar los ricos.

–Chocolate de 120 yenes comprado en una tienda– analizó Kyouya sin el mínimo remordimiento.

–Yo quería un chocolate hecho por ti Haru-chan– decía Honey abrazando su conejito.

–Bueno no eres el único decepcionado– señaló Kaoru observando a Tamaki quien estaba en una esquina con los ojos vidriosos.

–discúlpenme cuando mi padre se entero que haría chocolates para unos chicos espero a que me fuera a dormir y se los comió todos así que no pude hacer otra cosa que comprarlos esta mañana y no tenía mucho dinero ahorrado así que solo pude comprar esos– dijo finalmente.

–perdón Haruhi no pensé en los gastos, toma te doy mi chocolate– exclamó a los cuatro vientos Tamaki como siempre exagerando las cosas.

–no te estoy pidiendo que me lo devuelvas sempai– dijo aburrida.

–bueno no está del todo mal nunca había probado algo como esto– indicó Honey sonriendo.

–Si mira no creí que hubiera un chocolate de este tamaño– continuó Kaoru, haciendo referencia a lo pequeño que era.

–y eso no es nada, ven la envoltura está diseñada de tal manera que permita conservar al chocolate por mucho tiempo.

Nota: es aluminio ¬ ¬

"y porque siento que en realidad me están insultando" se decía a sí misma Haruhi.

Salió del tercer salón de música dejando a sus compañeros con sus comentarios. No dio ni medio paso y tropezó con alguien.

–Lo siento– se apresuro a decir Haruhi sin ver a su interlocutor.

–Haruhi ¿?– era Hikaru.

–Hikaru me estaba preguntando si vendrías ¿Por qué llegas tarde?

–ah estaba solucionando unas cosas.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos era muy difícil hablar por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

–Bueno yo quería darte esto– sacó un paquetito envuelto de una forma sencilla pero hermosa– ayer hice unos chocolates para todos pero mi papá se los comió por suerte pude salvar este y bueno…ayer tú no me obligaste a darte uno así que quería demostrarte mi gratitud con esto.

–pero yo…

–a los demás tuve que darles chocolates comprados y por eso te agradecería mucho que no mencionaras a los demás de esto o de lo contrario me reclamarán, nos vemos– dijo marchándose.

Hikaru observó el chocolate que Haruhi le había dado envuelto en aquel papel brillante, por supuesto fuera del instituto él y Kaoru habían recibido muchos presentes entre ellos varios chocolates que eran muy refinados y envueltos en costosos materiales, pero el de Haruhi era el único que apreciaba. Esbozó una sonrisa y lo guardó.

"creo que hubiese sido mejor decirle la verdad pero es tan difícil" pensaba Haruhi "no puedo creer que haya comprado tantos ingredientes para al final terminar haciendo solo uno y lo que es peor tuve que comprar chocolates ya hechos para los demás" en la mente de Haruhi visualizaba unos billetes con alas salir de su alcancía. "pero al menos lo aceptó" pensó mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa.

Por cierto si se preguntan que clienta ganó el concurso del Host Club teniendo como premio una cena privada con todos los miembros, fue un espléndido chocolate en forma de cisne de dos metros de alto con flores de chocolate y adornos de diamante rodeándolo…

–Jo, Jo, Jo, Jo, Jo, Jo, Jo, la unión de los chef de las familias que se desempeñan en el campo de los restaurantes y pastelería pueden lograr cosas inalcanzables– esa fue Renge y tres chicas más, tras ellas dos filas larguísimas de chefs.

Nunca subestimen a las llamas moe.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno hasta aquí este one shoot ojalá les haya gustado :) lo hice después de ver el capítulo en que Hikaru se pone celoso del amigo de Haruhi, Arai, ¿Qué les pareció? Rayos tenían que meterse los demás en ese momento T.T, debieron esperarse un ratito más, pero bueno que se le va hacer…;P…, me gustaría saber sus comentarios buenos y malos ya que soy novata escribiendo me ayudarían haciéndome ver mis errores y al mismo tiempo me alentarían a seguir escribiendo nos leemos en otro ocasión,

Matta ne….


End file.
